In the Illusion
by ParkNuna
Summary: Baekhyun merasa hidupnya benar-benar berantakan sejak bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh. Seorang pria yang mencoba merebutnya dari pelukan Sehun,dan diam-diam mencoba untuk membunuhnya. CHANBAEK/GS/ROMANCE/FANTASY/ANGST/RATE M


**Cast**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Xiao Lu**

 **-Do Kyungsoo**

 **CHANBAEK/ GS/ ROMANCE/ FANTASY/ ANGST/ RATE M**

 **Don't Like – Don't Read**

Baekhyun tak benar tahu,apakah bodoh dan cinta benar-benar nyaris serupa?

Sipitnya menatap jengah ke arah Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, mencoba menghitung berapa detik yang telah ia buang percuma demi menunggu Sehun, pujaan hati yang dua jam lalu berujar sedang dalam status on the way. Namun nyatanya hingga detik ini, eksistensi Sehun tak kunjung ia dapati.

Baekhyun mengurai langkah lesu. Menghibur hati kecilnya yang masih dirundung kecewa sebab Sehun yang lagi-lagi ingkar atas janjinya.

Sebenarnya, ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah perkara sederhana, jika destinasi yang mereka tuju hanya sekedar bioskop,mall atau tempat kencan lainnya. Namun,akan menjadi sebuah perkara fatal dan sensitif karena destinasi yang sebenarnya mereka tuju adalah butik tempat mereka seharusnya melakukan fitting gaun pengantin.

Ya,dua bulan lagi keduanya berencana mengikat janji suci. Dan bukankah kemesraan ini tak seharusnya goyah saat keduanya tengah menghitung hari menuju hari bahagia?

Semula ia berfikir, bahwa menjalin kasih dengan pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Bukankah umur hanyalah sebuah angka? Namun nyatanya,seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka perlahan berubah keruh dan mulai beranjak dingin.

Sebuah perubahan yang membuat Baekhyun kian dihantui tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya. Lelahkah Sehun untuk bertahan di sampingnya?

Baekhyun mulai terbius lamunan panjang perihal kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Hubungan yang telah terjalin empat tahun lamanya dan selalu ia semogakan agar tak berakhir duka.

Entah apa yang salah dengannya. Kurang luaskah sabarnya selama ini? Atau, kurang besarkah rasa cinta yang ia tunjukkan selama ini? Jawabnya ada di ujung langit.

Wajahnya sayunya tertunduk dalam, larut bersama isak tangis tertahan yang mengiringi ayunan langkahnya. Langkah abstrak yang kini tak jelas arah dan tujuannya.

Kini,tak ada hal lain yang ia pedulikan,selain lekas kembali ke rumah, mengurung diri di sudut kamar dan mendekap rasa sakitnya seorang diri.

Sementara itu disudut lain, diujung jalan yang kini Baekhyun tapaki,Mberdiri sesosok jangkung yang telah sedari tadi mengawasi setiap gerak dan langkah Baekhyun. Menghitung mundur detik eksekusi yang akan segera ia lakukan.

Dengan setelan serba hitam dan helm fullface yang membingkai wajahnya, Chanyeol telah bersiap diatas motor balapnya. Bersiap membidik si gadis malang yang kini tengah berjalan limbung dengan pikiran kosong.

Usai tarikan gasnya yang pertama,ia mulai berlari membelah jalanan. Berkejaran dengan angin,dan membuat jarum spidometernya kini menyentuh angka seratus. Sebuah kecepatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghantam dan membuat Baekhyun terpental mengenaskan.

 **Brak!**

Idiot.

Eksekusi yang seharusnya berakhir dengan regangan nyawa dan darah yang bersimbah, nyatanya berakhir nihil. Motor yang seharusnya garang menerjang,nyatanya justru jatuh tergelincir. Hidup memang seringkali sebercanda ini.

Jalanan yang licin usai turunnya salju,membuat Chanyeol akhirnya terguling dalam jarak sepersekian meter sebelum sempat menyentuh Baekhyun. Sebuah denifisi dari sial dan sakit yang tak berdarah.

Kerasnya suara benturan yang terdengar membuat Baekhyun seketika menoleh. Netranya mendapati sesosok pria yang masih berada pada mode shock usai selamat dari petaka. Pria yang masih menatap kosong ke arah motornya yang berakhir lecet dan retak disana-sini.

Baekhyun berlari tergopoh,menghambur ke arah si pria malang yang masih belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tampan. Adalah kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kesan pada pandangan pertama. Paras menawan yang tak dapat diingkari keindahahanya.

"Ya...Aku baik-baik saja..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya bergegas membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan memapahnya menjauh dari TKP. Tubuh mungilnya bahkan sedikit kepayahan menopang tubuh Chanyeol yang bongsor dan kelebihan kalsium.

"Aku tak percaya ternyata kau menolongku..."

Bukannya mengucapkan sebaris kalimat terimakasih, Chanyeol justru mengujarkan sebuah pernyataan yang menimbulkan pertanyaan. Sebuah kalimat janggal yang membuat Baekhyun gagal paham tentang arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tergeletak di pinggir jalan seperti tadi? Aku tidak sejahat itu,tuan..."

"Kenapa kau menolong seseorang yang berniat mencelakaimu?"

"Mencelakaiku? Kau berniat mencelakaiku?"

Bukannya menjawab,Chanyeol justru mengulas sebuah seringai mencurigakan. Seringai yang hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Ya...Aku berniat menabrak dan mencelakaimu, tapi sialnya aku malah jatuh tergelincir...Aku benar-benar sial..."

"Kau berniat mencelakaiku? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku..."

"Setelah ini sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter...Aku rasa kepalamu terbentur cukup keras...Mungkin kau terkena gagar otak..."

"Aku bercanda...Terimakasih karena telah menolongku..."

Chanyeol mengulas sebuah seringai bodoh. Mencoba membuat Baekhyun menyudahi tatapannya yang bernada curiga.

"Sama-sama..."

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih,aku ingin membelikanmu secangkir kopi di sana...Aku harap kau bersedia menerimanya..."

Ujung telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah kedai yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka. Kedai bernuansa klasik yang terlihat nyaman untuk sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi dan seiris cake dengan taburan gula-gula diatasnya. Bukankah ini adalah sebuah tawaran menggiurkan?

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun...Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya,mencoba memulai perkenalan ini dengan secara lebih formal.

"Aku tau..."

"Kau tau namaku?"

"Aku tau semuanya...Aku tahu namamu,tanggal lahirmu,di mana kau tinggal dan dimana kau bekerja..."

Baekhyun semakin merasa janggal dengan pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Setelah terang-terangan mengaku berniat ingin mencelakainya,kini Chanyeol dengan lantangnya membuat sebuah pernyataan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang stalker.

Jujur, Baekhyun kini mulai merinding dan ingin segera melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang penguntit..."

"Aku bukan..."

"Lalu namamu?"

"Aku tidak punya nama..."

Speechles. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dewasa sepertinya tidak memiliki nama? Kenapa dia gemar sekali berbicara omong kosong?

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki nama,lalu bagaimana aku memanggilmu?"

"Akan ku beritahu nanti jika aku sudah memiliki nama..."

"Lalu dimana kau tinggal?"

"Disana..."

Ujung telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke arah langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak. Memberikan sebuah jawaban abstrak yang membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada,dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Terserah kau saja...Aku mau pulang...Aku rasa tekanan darahku mulai naik..."

"Pulang? Sekarang? Kau bahkan belum sedikitpun meminum kopi yang kubelikan..."

"Aku akan meminumnya di rumah...Terimakasih untuk kopinya..."

Baekhyun bergegas beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan manusia teraneh yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

 **...**

Pertemuannya dengan si pria misterius,membuat Baekhyun terus dihantui tanda tanya besar dalam pikirannya. Jika benar pertemuan mereka terjadi secara tidak sengaja,namun mengapa ia begitu yakin,jika pria itu sengaja mencelakainya?

Tak hanya mencelakai,mungkin juga sengaja untuk membunuhnya.

Tak dapat dipercaya,dibalik wajah tampannya,ternyata ia adalah seorang yang mengerikan. Terlihat berwajah dingin dengan tutur kata yang santun,namun diam-diam mendorongnya ke jurang kematian. Serupa pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sering ia tonton dalam drama.

Pakaian serba hitam dengan topi dan kacamata yang juga berwarna serupa,membuat kesan misterius pada sosoknya menjadi kian kuat.

 _"Lupakan,Baek... Lupakan...Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya,huh?"_

Baekhyun mengenyahkan lelaki itu dari pikirannya. Menyudahi prasangka buruknya pada si pria misterius yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Persetan dengan namanya.

Kini,atensinya telah sepenuhnya kembali pada tumpukan berkas yang menggunung di atas meja kerjanya.

Otak bebalnya mulai melakukan sebuah analisa amatir. Analisa tentang penyebab,kenapa toko bukunya kian hari terlihat kian lengang tak berpenghuni?

Apakah orang-orang sudah tak lagi memiliki minat untuk membaca? Apakah mereka sudah mulai nyaman dengan teknologi hingga meninggalkan buku yang terkesan lebih primitif?

Benarkah separah itu?

Laporan keuangan yang diberikan Xiao Lu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Traficc kunjungan yang kian hari kian menurun, promo dan diskon yang lagi-lagi gagal memikat hati pelanggan, hingga margin yang kini tak lagi sebanding dengan pengeluaran yang kian membengkak.

 _"Jika terus seperti ini,bagaimana aku bisa membayar Xiao Lu dan Kyungsoo? Ya tuhan...Ini membuatku gila..."_

Baekhyun menenggak isi gobletnya yang kedua. Goblet berisi wine yang ia harap bisa membuat suasana hatinya tak lagi mendung dan nyaris gerimis.

Detik ini,satu-satunya nama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya hanyalah Sehun. Mungkin akan sedikit melegakan,jika ia bisa merajuk manja dan membagi beban pikirannya. Dan akan lebih melegakan,jika rajukannya disambut oleh sebaris kalimat pelipur lara yang membuat hatinya hangat.

Baekhyun bergegas meraih handphonenya diatas nakas. Membuat sebuah dial number agar segera terhubung dengan Sehun di ujung sana.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Ada apa menelponku?"

"Yak! Neo eodiseo?!"

Harapan Baekhyun untuk merajuk manja pada Sehun seketika pupus saat ia mendengar suara hingar bingar di seberang sana, sebuah alunan musik upbeat yang menghentak keras dan memekakkan telinga.

"Jangan menelponku sekarang,aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu..Aku sedang minum-minum di bar dengan anak-anak club motor..."

"Di bar katamu? Yak,Oh Sehun...Sejak kapan kau berkeliaran di bar seperti itu,huh?"

"Kau pikir aku masih bocah dan tidak boleh minum-minum di bar,huh? Berhentilah bersikap cerewet seperti ibuku..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,aku hanya..."

 **Bipp!**

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah,Sehun menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun selesai mengujarkan sebaris kalimat pembelaan padanya. Benar-benar bocah kurang ajar.

"Dasar bocah sialan...! Kenapa semakin hari dia semakin menjengkelkan? Ah...Aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini..."

Baekhyun menenggak isi gobletnya yang ketiga. Mencoba melakukan sebuah pelarian agar sejenak lupa pada rasa frustasi yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

"Sehun brengsek! Dasar bocah sialan!"

Baekhyun memiliki tingkat toleransi yang minim terhadap alkohol. Dan tiga gelas adalah ukuran yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berubah menjadi wanita gila yang anarkis.

Baekhyun mulai melempar satu per satu berkas yang semula menumpuk di atas mejanya. Memulai sebuah kekacauan hingga membuat ruang kerjanya kini serupa kapal pecah. Sesekali ia tertawa jengah. Menertawakan betapa sial nasibnya hari ini.

Semilir angin malam terasa dingin menusuk,berhembus menyelinap dari balik tirai yang terlihat berkibar bebas. Baekhyun sengaja membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka,membiarkan semilir angin malam membelai surai hitamnya yang terurai.

Semilir angin yang semula segar dan memabukkan,kini terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk. Membuat Baekhyun mulai dihinggapi rasa takut atas atmosfer mencekam yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Tubuhnya mungilnya seketika meremang,seolah bereaksi atas hadirnya sosok lain yang tak dapat ia lihat.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa merinding seperti ini?"

Keputusannya telah bulat. Ia merasa harus segera melarikan diri dari ruang kerjanya yang malam ini terasa sedikit horor.

Ia mulai berkemas. Memungut satu per satu berkas laporan yang tadi ia lempar sembarang ke setiap sudut ruangan. Hingga tiba-tiba,netranya menatap sebuah pemandangan ajaib yang membuatnya memekik histeris.

"Ige bwoyaaaaa?"

Berkas laporan yang tengah ia pungut satu per satu,tiba-tiba melayang di hadapannya. Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat puluhan berkas itu berarak perlahan menuju meja kerjanya. Terlihat saling bertumpuk hingga membentuk sebuah formasi rapi seperti sedia kala.

"Ini pasti tidak benar...Aku pasti salah lihat..."

Baekhyun mengucek kedua netranya. Sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,bahwa apa yang sedetik lalu ia lihat bukanlah sebuah halusinasi. Namun jika bukan halusinasi,bagaimana mungkin berkas laporannya bisa terbang? Ia bahkan tak memiliki sihir dan mantra apapun seperti yang ada di film Harry Potter.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi!"

Baekhyun mulai diselimuti gigil ketakutan. Dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki,Baekhyun melempar dan membanting apapun yang ada di meja kerjanya. Mencoba mengusir jiwa tak kasat mata yang tengah menggodanya.

Kini,yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah goblet dalam genggaman tangannya. Goblet yang segera ia bidikkan ke arah sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayang dirinya. Berharap agar atmosfer mencekam ini segera berakhir.

Baekhyun menutup pandang matanya,netranya tak sanggup menyaksikan goblet kesayangannya terburai menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang mengenaskan.

Namun,semenit berlalu, Baekhyun tak jua mendengar suara gaduh apapun. Ruangannya tetap saja hening. Hanya deru nafasnya yang terdengar memburu,bersahut dengan isak tangisnya yang tertahan.

Sipitnya perlahan terbuka. Dan lagi-lagi,netranya disuguhi sebuah pemandangan diluar nalar. Goblet yang sedetik lalu ia lemparkan,ternyata utuh. Utuh dan kini melayang di udara seolah ada sosok tak terlihat yang menangkap lemparannya.

Ketakutan yang membuncah membuat Baekhyun kian buntu dan tahu harus berbuat apa. Air matanya telah sedari tadi terurai. Terurai bersamaan dengan gigil hebat pada pundaknya.

 _"Eomma... Aku takut..."_

 **...**

"Kantung matamu terlihat mengerikan,Baek...Kau pasti begadang lagi..."

Xiao Lu menatap bare face Baekhyun dengan perasaan iba. Menyayangkan paras cantik Baekhyun yang pagi ini ternoda oleh sepasang lengkung hitam di bawah matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam...Banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikiranku..."

"Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami,Baek...Kami adalah pendengar yang baik..."

Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Meyakinkan sahabat mungilnya bahwa ia dan Xiao Lu akan selalu berada di sampingnya,bahkan saat Baekhyun berada pada mode nyaris gila seperti saat ini.

"Kyungsoo benar,Baek...Jika pada akhirnya kami tidak bisa membantu menyelesaikanya,setidaknya kau akan merasa sedikit lega..."

"Aku hanya tidak mau harus memulainya dari mana,Lu...Semuanya terasa complicated..."

"Mungkin ini adalah sindrom pra nikah,Baek...Katanya semua orang akan mengalami hal serupa saat hari pernikahannya semakin dekat...Jangan terlalu cemas..."

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang pria...Dia adalah pria teraneh yang pernah aku lihat..."

"Jangan bilang kau sedang tergoda pria lain,Baek? Sadarlah...Sebentar lagi kau dan Sehun akan segera menikah..."

Kyungsoo terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Menyimpulkan jika alasan dibalik rasa gelisah yang Baekhyun rasa adalah karena pria idaman lain. Orang ketiga yang membuat hati Baekhyun diam-diam mulai goyah dan terbersit untuk berpaling.

"Bukan seperti itu,Soo...Kami tidak saling mengenal,tapi anehnya,dia bilang kalau dia tau namaku,tanggal lahirku,di mana aku tinggal,dan dimana aku bekerja...Bukankah dia terdengar seperti seorang stalker?"

"Aku rasa dia adalah pengagum rahasiamu,Baek...Dia menyukaimu diam-diam dan tidak berani mengungkapkannya..."

"Siapa namanya?"

Xiao Lu mulai penasaran dengan sosok pria yang tengah Baekhyun ceritakan. Sedikit merasa iri karena Baekhyun selalu digilai pria-pria tampan yang berlomba-lomba merebut perhatiannya. Resiko orang cantik.

"Dia bilang dia tidak punya nama..."

"What the hell...Bagaimana mungkin ia tak memiliki nama? Dia benar-benar konyol...Apakah kau tanya dimana rumahnya? Jangan-jangan dia adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur..."

"Dia bilang rumahnya disana..."

Baekhyun melakukan copy-paste pada jawaban Chanyeol. Ujung telunjuknya mengarah pada hamparan langit biru diatas sana. Dan kini,ia merasa sama anehnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia benar-benar konyol...Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa bertemu dengan pria idiot sepertinya?"

"Dia jatuh dari motor, sepertinya sebuah kecelakaan tunggal,lalu aku datang menolongnya karena kebeteulan aku berada tak jauh dari sana, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal...Aku rasa kepalanya terbentur aspal dan dia mengalami gagar otak..."

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang kalau ia jatuh dari motor saat ingin mencoba menabrak dan mencelakaiku...Padahal wajahnya terlihat teduh dan tak sedikitpun terlihat seperti seorang kriminal..."

"Kau benar,kepalanya pasti terbentur aspal dan akhirnya agar otak...Pantas saja dia banyak berbicara omong kosong..."

"Jadi,semalam kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pria aneh yang tidak punya nama itu? Ayolah,Baek...Kenapa kau senang sekali menyusahkan dirimu sendiri karena hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo merasa tak cukup puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Ia sangat yakin,Baekhyun bukanlah tipikan wanita naif yang mudah percaya pada ucapan omong kosong seorang pria asing. Pria asing yang entah siapa dan entah berasal dari mana.

"Sebenarnya bukan karena itu...Tapi aku...Aku diganggu makhluk halus..."

"What? Makhluk halus? Dimana?"

"Di ruang kerjaku...Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau berkas laporan dan gelas wine-ku melayang di udara...Terbang..."

Kyungsoo dan Xiao Lu kini saling tatap dengan alis yang berkerut. Gelas terbang katanya? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terlalu sering menonton drama fantasy.

"Kau pasti mabuk,Baek...Itu hanya halusinasi...Tidak mungkin ada gelas terbang..."

"Tiga gelas wine tidak akan membuatku mabuk,Soo...Aku benar-benar melihatnya...Aku tidak bohong...Gelasnya benar-benar terbang..."

"Baek...Kau pasti salah lihat..."

Sesi curhat antara ketiganya kini berangsur keruh. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terlalu yakin pada pendapat masing-masing dan terlalu enggan untuk mengalah. Baekhyun dengan keyakinannya bahwa gelas terbang itu nyata adanya. Dan Kyungsoo dengan keyakinannya bahwa gelas terbang adalah sebuah omong kosong yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku rasa kita perlu pergi ke cenayang,Baek...Jika memang benar kau diganggu makhluk halus, setidaknya kau memerlukan sebuah jimat agar mereka tak menganggumu lagi..."

Xiao Lu mencoba memberikan sebuah solusi. Jalan keluar agar pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak berakhir dengan adegan jambak-jambakan dan cakar-cakaran.

"Setuju!"

 **...**

"Apa yang hendak kau tanyakan,anak muda?"

Namanya madam Zhang. Seorang cenayang berumur separuh baya yang direkomendasikan oleh Xiao Lu. Cenayang dengan jam terbang tinggi dan diyakini bisa menjinakkan hal-hal mistis seperti yang tengah terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai saling sikut. Saling tunjuk untuk mulai menceritakan duduk permasalahan yang membawa mereka berakhir di sini.

"Semalam saya mengalami sebuah hal mistis,madam...Ada sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata yang mencoba menganggu saya...Apakah mereka memiliki niat jahat kepada saya?"

"Mari kita lihat..."

Madam Zhang bergegas memulai ritualnya.

Dengan mata yang terpejam,ia mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra yang bernada mistis. Mantra yang membuat bola kristal dihadapannya yang semula berwarna putih,kini berubah menjadi merah pekat serupa darah.

"Sepertinya...Ada yang hati yang sedang berbunga dan jatuh cinta..."

Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Xiao Lu saling menatap dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. Siapa yang tengah jatuh cinta? Bukankah ia baru saja mengadu perihal makhluk gaib? Kenapa madam Zhang justru berbicara tentang cinta?

"Apa yang anda maksud,madam? Saya tidak mengerti..."

"Ada sesuatu yang sedang jatuh cinta padamu...Dia sedang berusaha untuk mengejar dan mendapatkan hatimu..."

"Apakah itu Sehun? Bukankah Sehun sudah memenangkan hatimu?"

Kungsoo berbisik lirih di telinga Baekhyun, mencoba mengurai teka-teki yang tengah madam Zhang ujarkan. Namun sialnya,semakin keras ia mencoba,otak bebalnya semakin gagal paham dan tak mengerti dengan arah permbicaraan ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan,madam?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk mendapatkamu,kalian tetap tak bisa bersatu...Namun jika ia berusaha terlalu keras hingga mengancam jiwamu,kau harus melawannya..."

Madam Zhang mengulurkan setangkai bunga persik pada Baekhyun. Bunga persik dengan warna pink merona yang entah untuk apa dan entah harus ia apakan.

"Melawannya? Dengan bunga persik ini?"

"Gunakan ini jika suatu saat nanti kau merasa jiwamu terancam...Arraseo?"

"Baik,madam...Saya mengerti..."

"Kenapa mereka tak bisa bersatu? Mereka bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah...Apakah itu artinya pernikahan Baekhyun dan Sehun akan batal?"

Hingga detik ini,Kyungsoo dengan otak bebalnya masih menganggap jika sosok yang madam Zhang bicarakan adalah Sehun. Sehun yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Sehun yang tak bisa bersatu dengan Baekhyun. Dan Sehun yang harus Baekhyun lawan dengan bunga persik.

"Kau ingin tahu,kenapa kalian tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Tak sabar menanti sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ia pahami arah dan tujuannya.

"Karena kalian berada di dunia yang berbeda..."

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

-Ini apa hayoooo? Niatnya sih mau bikin romance-fantasy,tapi setelah gue baca ulang,feelnya malah jadi kek romance-horor...ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
-Ini bakal berisi Chapter pendek,mungkin twoshoot,mungkin lebih,just wait and see.  
-Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya, salam Chanbaek is Real.


End file.
